


regret.

by ilovebees



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, techniclly hs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovebees/pseuds/ilovebees
Summary: hatoful bf x spn





	

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget the human forms can be shown at first instead fo bird frms xoxo

Dean was excited, yet nervous. He was starting his life at a new school. He mostly felt neutral, though, because he was used to this.

The school seemed peculiar, but that was fine. Sam would be going to the middle school nearby, while Dean would go to St. Pigeonation's Institute.

He remembered hearing about the school before. "Gifted birds," what kind of weird slang was that?

 

\--

 

Are you new here?" a boy introduced, appearing human. He had really beautiful eyes (no homo) and a trench coat. "I'm Castiel; what's your first class?"

"I'm Dean, and I go to math first, with Mr. Roman."

After he was lead to his class, another boy showed up. "I'm Lucifer."

Dean laughed nervously, "Nice name."

"And you are?"

"Dean Winchester."

"I don't usually like speaking to commoners, but I hope your true form is as beautiful as your vessel." Lucifer said, winking.

"What the hell," Dean replied. "No homo."

"Damn...you're right. Anyway, see you around."

Class began and while Dean said he was very straight, there were a lot of good-licking boys talking to him.

 

After math and science, Dean went to the library, to look for a book that sSAm with.

 

ok he met kevin i realizer i m regret

he met gabe 2 but i wanna nap and study im an ap egg


End file.
